vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot List/VEGA
---- NOTE: THESE RIOT CYCLES ARE NO LONGER AIRED IN THE GAME. IF YOU WISH TO SEE TODAY'S RIOTS GO TO RIOT (TIME TOKEN). ---- Event Overview Vorzer's plan to send VEGA Security after the rebels has certainly made an impression, but not in the way he intended. Far from restoring VEGA control, the VSec fleets have only provoked further conflict with the rebels. As if to add insult to injury, an alarming message has also been heard broadcasting on all frequencies. This time, there's no mysterious name attached: it's a call to action coming from the rebels themselves. "Time to start a riot. The target? Every VEGA you see..." Information There were 2 cycles during Riot's initial release - VEGA and VSec - which overlapped each other. The cycles went in this order from top to bottom: Prizes The VEGA Riots offer various VEGA Mining hulls and equipment. Prizes offered during the 1st VEGA Riot are as follows: Armored Hold: A cargo hold that also acts as armor. Siege Driver: A powerful long range weapon, perfect for base sniping. Dread Battleship: The most powerful battleship to date, faster than a Revelation Cruiser and with massive firepower, it truly is something to Dread. Prizes offered during the 2nd VEGA Riot are as follows: ''Fusion Thrusters'': Combines the benefits of Rear and Rotation thrusters, but greatly reduces strafe speed. ''Arrestor Beam Turret'': Base weapon that can slow ships, very good at stopping decoys and slowing blitz fleets. ''Gharial Cutter'': The fastest ship in the game tied with the Komodo Cutter in forward speed terms, but with a narrow firing arc. Designed for blockade running. Prizes offered during the 3rd VEGA Riot are as follows: Creeper Torpedo: Spawns little mines that are great at damaging multiple grouped base modules. Metaphase Shield: Ship Shields that are capable of equally resisting all 3 weapon types,Allowing 90%, instead of the usual 20% of damage through the shield. Condor Frigate: Stronger than the Nighthawk Frigate, the ship has no armor slots, but makes up for it by having 2 shield slots, more mass capacity and higher base health. Its HP can be further improved with Armored Hold. Trivia *All levels can participate in this event. *During riots (and events), all NPC fleets will spawn out of planets and resource fields at twice the standard rate. (currently every 4-5 minutes from the standard 8-10 minutes) *Your sector will be flooded with VEGA Security fleets. They act differently than the VEGA fleets you’re used to and will attack if you get too close. *When attacking any fleet, you will earn a certain number of points. The higher the level of the VEGA fleet, the more points you get. Damage dealt is no longer proportional to the amount of points you receive. *Points are earned immediately following an attack (they won't float around for someone else to pick up). You can view how much loot you've stolen in the top center of the screen along with a countdown timer. *Lefover points can earn you resources after the event is over, but only if you’ve already claimed a prize or haven't stolen enough loot to claim a prize. Any potential resources not processed by the player before the shop closes will be forfeited. *Repair times for fleets are not changed. *Points can only be earned while the event is occurring. A battle started while the event is happening that ends after the event is over will not steal loot. *Players are free to relocate during the event. *During the Condor Riot, the ranges were extended ("bugged") on VSec fleets. Players responded by no longer coining and posting threads about the issue on the forums. *In December 2016, all of the prizes offered in VEGA Riots have trickled down to VEGA blueprints. *With the introduction of Time Token Riots, Riots are now categorized into VEGA, VSec, ISC and Time Token Riots. Gallery Riot-event-starts-dec-11th.png|Riot Event - December 11th 2014 VEGA_Conflict_Riot_II_Rewards.png|The Gharial Riot riot.png|Target payout infograph for VEGA Riots. Category:Recurring Events Category:Removed